Explosion-proof lighting fixtures are used in applications where there is a possibility that internal arching may cause explosions which would otherwise propagate to an external explosive atmosphere. These explosion-proof lighting fixtures are constructed to exacting standards and are usually heavy duty and in fixed immobile locations. Because it is sometimes necessary to direct the light in a different direction, reflectors have been incorporated in these lights.